Some excuses or our friendship
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: Because of Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin, Plum Puddin' is badly injured. Notwithstanding, he's ready to forgive to them... Only if he gets some excuses. But it's difficult to apologize. This story take place in the 1980' context. I'd like have some reviews, please!


_**Some excuses or our friendship**_

In this beautiful morning of spring, all the children of Strawberry Land were playing outside.

Blueberry Muffin and Huckleberry Pie had planned to play football on the hill.

-I don't know if it's sure to play on the hill, Blueberry Muffin noticed. "There is a ravine under it. Our ball can fall inside and we would have lost it."

-Don't worry, Huckleberry Pie reassured his friend. "We'll play far to the ravine; there will not have any danger".

-Okay…

But when they arrived on the hill, they saw someone else on the grass.

-It's you, Plum Puddin'? What are you doing here?

-You can see it, I'm reading. There is a beautiful sun outside; it's too bad to stay confined in house.

Huckleberry Pie perceived the book's cover: It was "_Birth, life and died of Joseph John Thomson"._

-You are still reading this old book? You know it by heart!

-It's my favourite book, you know.

-Can I see your book, please?

-Of course!

Plum Puddin' was happy to know his friends take an interest about the science.

-I can lend you my book, if you want. And if it interest you a much, there is a full series of this book. It calls _"Birth, life and died of 1001 famous people"_. By example, one of my cousin has _"Birth, life and died of Christian Barnard"_, and one other has _"Birth, life and died of Leon Blum"._

-Really?

Huckleberry browsed the book quickly. Then, he looked at Blueberry Muffin.

-Catch it!

He threw the book. Blueberry Muffin jumped and caught it on the wing.

-Hey, be careful! It's my favourite book!

Too late, Plum Puddin' understood the intentions of his friends.

-I don't find that funny. Please, return me my book.

-If you want your book, catch it!

Blueberry Muffin threw the book again. Plum jumped, but he missed his book and it was Huckleberry who caught it.

-If you really want your book back, make a little effort. Blueberry!

He threw the book to his friend. Plum missed it again; his book was too in heaven.

-It's not funny at all! Give me my book!

-Stop moaning, baby, it's only a game. Huckleberry!

-Blueberry!

-Huckleberry!

-Blueberry!

-Return me my book right now!

-Huckleberry!

The three children were draw near unconsciously to the ravine.

-This is not a game! Plum Puddin' shouted. "This is not funny at all for me. Give me my book, please! It's dangerous; we are near to the ravine!"

-Yes, mum, but if you want your book back…

They continued to fling the book. Now, they were along the ravine. Plum Puddin' was terrified.

-Please… move back… we'll fall…

-We will move back when you will catch your book. Blueberry!

But Huckleberry missed his shot. When Plum Puddin' jumped for get his book, he managed to catch it.

-I g…

His feet skidded. Blueberry Muffin and Huckleberry Pie seen him, fell on the ravine. Few seconds later, they heard a horrible cry of pain. They looked carefully on the ravine and seen Plum Puddin', ten meter below, lay on a boulder, his book near to him. His right leg wasn't in a normal position.

-HAVE MERCY! He screamed. "HELP ME!"

Huckleberry Pie looked at Blueberry Muffin very seriously.

-We never gone on the hill, he murmured. "We had never seen Plum Puddin'. We don't know where is him, and what happened to him".

-But… He needs help! We can't let him like that!

-If we help him, everybody will know he had been injured because of us! Do you want that?

-No!

-We should flee.

The two children ran away. In the ravine, Plum Puddin' seen them disappear.

-PLEASE! COME BACK!

When he understood he was alone, Plum felt desperate. He'll certainly die here, and nobody will know where he was and what happened to him. His right leg made him terribly suffer, he was certainly badly injured.

A tear flowed on his cheek.

_One hour later…_

-The hill is the perfect place for find flower! Strawberry Shortcake cried.

-Yes, and I find this strange Blueberry Muffin and Huckleberry Pie didn't want to come make some bunch with us, Raspberry Tart retorted.

-And, more strange, they had sworn they hadn't gone on the hill. They seemed a bit guilty.

-They seemed berry guilty! They had certainly done foolishness.

The two girls began pick flower.

In the ravine, Plum Puddin' heard someone speak. He gathered his last strengths.

-HELP!

Raspberry Tart lifted her head.

-Have you heard? Somebody is asking for help.

-I had heard, but where is he?

-HELP ME, PLEASE! I'M HERE!

-Somebody had fallen on the ravine!

The two girls looked on the ravine.

-It's Plum Puddin'! Had you fallen?

-Yes… no… Don't leave me alone! Help me!

-Uh... We'll call an ambulance. Right now!

The ambulance arrived five minutes later.

-Where is he?

-Here, answered Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart in showing the bottom of the ravine.

The ambulance man took a look in the ravine.

-Impossible to salvage him with the ambulance. He is too profound. We need the help of a colleague…

-Uh… Plum Puddin'? Can you wait two minutes more? It's difficult, but we will take you out of this ravine!

Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart passed the next ten minutes to try to comfort their friend.

-Have you heard this… noise? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-A helicopter! Raspberry Tart shouted.

The little girls saw the helicopter gone down on the ravine. They looked attentively at it and seen two ambulance men gone out of the helicopter and helped Plum Puddin'. They listened at them.

-His leg seems broken. Put him a splint.

-Hey, what is it? It looks like a book.

Plum Puddin' groaned out of pain when they made him slither on the stretcher.

-Can we go with him, please? Strawberry Shortcake asked. "He needs solace".

The ambulance man sighed.

-Okay, you are right.

When the girls gone on the helicopter, they seen Plum Puddin', laid on one stretcher, with a splint who was going from the top of his thigh until his ankle. One ambulance man was made to him a drip of analgesic.

-Do you know what had happened to him? I don't think he had jump on the ravine by himself. And we had found this book near to him.

Strawberry Shortcake took a look to the book.

-His favourite book! Maybe his book had fallen and he had fallen when he had tried to catch it again.

-Maybe it Blueberry Muffin and Huckleberry Pie who had made the book fell, Raspberry Tart murmured.

-Why?

-When we had seen them, they feel guilty. Maybe it because of them if Plum Puddin' had fallen!

-Maybe, but we hadn't any evidence. About the testimonies, Huckleberry and Blueberry are far to us, and Plum is a bit… knocked out, because of the analgesic.

-You are right. We'll interrogate them later.

They arrived quickly to the hospital. The ambulance men immediately brought Plum Puddin' done some radiographies, and Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart had to stay on a waiting room.

One half-hour later, Plum Puddin' went out of the X-ray room.

-So? Is he badly injured? The girls immediately asked.

-Yes, he _is_. His right tibia is broken in three different places, his kneecap is displace and broken, his fibula is extract and broken, and his femur is broken, too. And, I forgot, he had three ribs cracked. Of course, he needs an operation.

-An operation? Plum Puddin' asked with a little voice.

He was trembling out of fear and pain in the stretcher.

-Don't worry. You will be asleep, but you need to be preparing for the anaesthesia.

Some physicians brought Plum Puddin' done some exams, after they drove him on one chamber, put him a splint on his chest, and gave him some medicines. After, they let him with Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart.

-Uh… are you okay?

-I hurt a bit, but I am a bit…

-Scared? Raspberry guessed.

-Yes, Plum sighed.

-You will feel better after, Strawberry promised.

-About that, how did you fell on this ravine?

-How I'm fallen?

Plum Puddin' thought a moment.

-Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin had played to throw my book. When I had tried to catch it, I'm fallen.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart were furious.

-Plum Puddin', it berry grave. Huckleberry and Blueberry had injured you, but in top of that they had let you without help!

-They only wanted to play!

-If they really wanted to play, they would have call for some help. Instead of that, they had run away and have denied to have seen you, Raspberry Tart retorted.

-You had won. Please, promise me you only get some explications from them.

-I promise.

-I promise, too.

Some physicians came in the room for bring Plum Puddin' to the operating theatre.

-Oh no, he moaned.

He trembled again and tightened Strawberry's hand.

-Don't let them take me away, he begged.

-You need this operation. Thank to it, you will run with us soon.

-And you will not feel anything, you will be totally asleep, Raspberry Tart completed.

Plum Puddin' didn't say anything, but he refused to release Strawberry Shortcake's hand.

-Be a bit courageous, she encouraged him. "When you'll wake up, we will near to you."

-Okay…

He agreed to release Shortcake's hand. When he been on the stretcher, he raised his head for see Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart until they disappeared of his field of view.

-Count until ten, please.

Plum Puddin' blinked. The light of the operating theatre dazzled him. The physicians had removed his glasses; he only could see some blurred stains around him. He was scared to death and refrained himself to cry.

-Ten power zero… ten power one… ten…

Because of the anaesthesia, Plum Puddin' fell asleep before finish count.

_Four hours later…_

-OUCH!

-Raspberry Tart! Be careful!

-I have only touched his leg!

Plum Puddin' opened his eyes but he didn't see anything.

-Uh… Where are you? I can't see anything.

-Of course, you don't have your glasses. Here are they.

-Thank you.

Plum Puddin' looked around him and managed to distinguish the place where he was. He saw the radiographies of his leg and his chest hung to the wall, and Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart near to him. His right leg was strapped up in a splint and held up in the air by a gallows.

-Let me see… he sighed. "I had stay unconscious since one week, isn't it?"

-Only for four hours, Strawberry Shortcake answered. "Raspberry had waked you when she had touched your leg. Having said, the physician had said to us the operation had been a total success. You only have to stay motionless for one week, your leg needs rest."

-When you had been operated, we came back to Strawberry Land, and we spoke to Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin. They had admitted had injured you, and had fled because they had shame, Raspberry Tart completed.

-I'm ready to forgive them…

-What?!

-…Only if I get some excuses.

-I will never speak to them anymore until they apologize, Raspberry Tart decided.

-Raspberry! It's a bit too strict, don't you think?

-And if we had never gone on the hill, Strawberry? Do you realize Plum Puddin' would have died?

-Do what you want. I say, it was just an accident. Plum Puddin' is ready to forgive them, why don't you do like him?

The physician entered on the room.

-Hi, everybody. How is our patient?

-His leg still hurt him. When I had only touch his leg _like that…_

-Uh! Don't do this anymore, please!

Plum covered his broken leg with a fold of the blanket.

-Let me explain to you what will happen. Now, your leg is too frail for let you move, so you will have to stay immobile for few days. After that, if your leg go well, you will have a plaster and you will be allowed to come back home.

-Okay, but why doesn't he has a plaster _now_, and he only has a splint? And how long will he has to keep his plaster? Raspberry asked.

-Now, it's easier for us to put him a splint, like that we can remove it for keep an eye on his scar, and for done some radio. About the plaster, he will be in plaster for… five months ago.

-Five months! Plum Puddin' cried.

-Your fractures are complexes and they will cure slowly. About you, he said to Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart, "the visit time is up, but you can come back tomorrow, if you want."

Strawberry and Raspberry greeted Plum and left the room.

During the following week, Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart came see Plum Puddin' every day. He appreciated a much this visits, thank to it he doesn't boring. He only regretted to never see Huckleberry Pie, or Blueberry Muffin. Ten days after his operation, Plum get a plaster and be allowed to move. It why, when the two girls arrived to his chamber, they were surprised to didn't find him.

-Where is him? Strawberry asked. "We used to see him here."

-Don't worry, we'll finish by find him, Raspberry answered.

She jumped on the bed and tried him.

-Wow! It's great! Do you think they'll be angry if I bring in at home?

-This is not the moment, Raspberry Tart! We have lost Plum Puddin'!

-Uh… excuse me? I had learnt you searched me.

-Plum Puddin'!

He was on a wheelchair and had just gone in the room.

-If I had a pen, I would autograph your plaster!

-I didn't yet learn to use the crutches, but I can use a wheelchair. Follow me, I'll make you visit.

_One half hour later…_

-This hospital is huge! My feet hurt me, Raspberry Tart noticed.

-You are lucky, Strawberry Shortcake said to Plum Puddin'. "Thank to your wheelchair, you can move without be tired."

-Can I try it? Please? I'm really tired, Raspberry asked.

-Okay, if you want…

Strawberry helped Plum to stand up and stay upright, because he couldn't put his foot on the floor.

-Hey, it's great! How long will you have to keep it?

-Until my ribs gone better.

-I expect your ribs will cure slowly, like that you'll bring it at home and I'll use it.

-This is not berry nice, Strawberry noticed.

-I was kidding! You can take back your wheelchair.

-This is not too soon! Plum is heavy. Berry heavy!

-It's because of the plaster!

-I was kidding, too! I expect you are not upset…

Plum Puddin' pretended to cry.

-Oh, I'm sorry…

-Me too, I can kid!

Five days later, Plum Puddin's ribs were cure and he learnt to use the crutches. After that, he was repatriated at home… in an ambulance, with Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart.

-It was… great! Strawberry cried. "Thank to you, we had travelled in an ambulance without be injured."

-It me who thank you, Plum answered. "You had been near to me for two weeks".

-It's normal. Friends have to help each other when they need help.

They came in Plum Puddin's home, but Plum only could walk very slowly with his crutches. When they arrived, they noticed the house needed to be washed.

-You can't wash your home with a leg in the plaster! I'll help you.

-No! You have help me a much this last days, thank you. I would like, how mean, it was Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin who help me. Like that, they will have an opportunity for apologize… and I will forgive them.

-I understand… good idea!

Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin arrived five minutes later.

-Hello. I hadn't seen you since two weeks, isn't it? He said.

Huckleberry and Blueberry didn't answer.

-Maybe you have something to say to me?

Blueberry Muffin burst into tears.

-I'm sorry… so sorry… she cried. "One day, will you forgive to me?"

-Hey, don't cry. I have already forgiven to you. I had only waiting for your excuses.

-Really?

Blueberry Muffin hugged Plum Puddin', but he lost the equilibrium and they fell on the floor.

-Oh, I'm sorry… Have I hurt you?

-No, I have previously done some fall worse than that, you know.

Blueberry Muffin helped him to stand up and Plum Puddin' looked at Huckleberry Pie in the eyes. He was waiting for his excuses. Two minutes later, Huckleberry was still tongue-tied. He decided to pass to other thing.

-Like you can see it, my house had been a bit neglected, so I need help for do housework.

-Okay. Let's go!

After have finished doing housework, Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin came back home, but Plum Puddin' needed to go to the grocery. Do some shopping with a leg on the plaster wasn't easy, Plum had shoot on his trolley with his crutches while he was walking, but he was allowed to use the priority cash registers.

He met Raspberry Tart when he gone out of the market

-Hey, you had done some shopping. Had it been easy?

-Not really… but thank to my broken leg, I had been allowed to use the priority cash registers.

-Interesting…

Raspberry Tart thought a moment.

-Let me guess, you want to borrow my crutches for finish to do your shopping faster?

-Maybe… I mean, we have a picnic. Do you want to join us?

-Of course, but let me few minutes for tidy up my shopping.

-You have a plaster from the top of the thigh until the toe! It will take you some hours! Do you want some help?

-No, thank. I can do it by myself. Don't wait for me, please; I'll be with you soon.

_A long time later…_

-Two hours!

Raspberry Tart was laughing out loud.

-It took you _two hours_ for tidy up your shopping!

-Don't make fun of me! It's difficult to tidy something with crutches!

Strawberry Shortcake spoke.

-About this… I think _someone_ has to say _something_ to someone else.

-Yes, she's speaking about you, Raspberry Tart wanted to say to Huckleberry Pie, but she remembered she didn't want anymore to speak with him.

Huckleberry cleared his throat.

-Uh… Plum… I'm… I'm…

He tripped over the word.

-What are you, exactly? Plum tried to help him.

-I'm…

Everybody was looking at him. Huckleberry took a breath.

-An ant had entered in your plaster.

-Oh, no…

Plum Puddin' tried to move out the ant.

-She will make me itch, and it's impossible to scratch yourself when you wear a plaster.

-Congratulation, Raspberry whistled.

During the rest of the picnic, Huckleberry didn't found the courage to apologize.

At night, Plum Puddin' had to prop his leg on the air with a pillow for further the blood circulation on his plaster. This made him remember his week of immobilization. He fell asleep with difficulties but he turned himself in his broken leg and the pain woke him. He took a medicine with some warm milk but he didn't manage to fell asleep again.

Two weeks later, he had to come back to the hospital for done some X-ray.

-So, Strawberry asked to him when he been back in Strawberry Land. "Is your leg better?"

-The physician doesn't say any welding. The positive is all the bones had stay in proper place, Plum Puddin' explained.

-Plum…

-Yes?

Can I autograph your plaster?

The life with a broken leg was difficult; it was why Plum moved as less as possible. The simple fact to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water was an obstacle course for him, in top of that he had to do one X-ray for check his healing every two weeks. He passed his days to read, or think, or play chess versus his computer, but one day, he didn't knew why, he agreed to kept one eye on Pupcake when Huckleberry Pie gone to the market and he continued to read. When he put his book, he noticed his crutches had disappeared.

-Pupcake? He called. "Come here, bad dog. Where have you hid my crutches?"

The dog yelped. He thought Plum Puddin' wanted to play.

-Okay. If you refuse to answer to me, I'll search it by myself.

Plum began to move by jumped on his valid leg, but he lost the equilibrium and fell. He didn't managed to stand up again, so he crawled himself with three legs, in pulled his broken leg under him. He was still in this position Huckleberry Pie found him when, ten minutes later, he came for taken his dog back.

-Uh… Plum Puddin'? Are you okay?

-No, your dog had hidden my crutches and I'm searching them.

-Let me help you.

Huckleberry help Plum to stay upright and he supported him. Then, they searched the crutches everywhere in the house but they finally found them in the garden, Pupcake had tried to bury them.

-Plum Puddin'… you wasn't able to keep my dog. It's my fault if…

-If?

Plum Puddin' listened at him carefully. He was sure he'll get his excuses.

-If you had to crawl, I'll never ask you to keep Pupcake anymore. Excuse-me, but I'm late. See you soon! He completed quickly.

Plum Puddin' was disappointed… and a bit upset.

The summer came. At the beginning, Blueberry Muffin was still ashamed and avoided Plum Puddin', but she finished by understood he wasn't upset anymore with her and she started again to speak with him.

The warmth was an inconvenient for Plum. Because of it, his plaster made him itch and he couldn't scratch himself. He was scrabbled his leg with a ruler when Strawberry Shortcake, Raspberry Tart and Blueberry Muffin visited him.

-Hello… wow, you have a fresh weather here, Strawberry said.

-It's normal. If I feel warm, I perspire, and if I perspire, my plaster make me itch.

-Okay, but stop scrabble yourself like that, you will hurt you! Raspberry worried.

-I'm sorry, but I don't see another solution for scrabble my leg in the plaster.

Blueberry cleared her throat.

-Can you lend us your crutches, please? There are a lot of people in the market, and we think…

-You will use the priority cash registers?

-You have guessed.

-This is not really honest…

-Hey!

-Okay, it's alright.

-Thank you! We'll give your crutches soon!

-How will you move? Strawberry worried.

-Don't worry. These last times, I move as less as possible.

-Okay. See you soon!

The girls left the room, but Blueberry was stay behind.

-Uh, Blueberry!

-Yes?

-If you see Huckleberry Pie, can you say to him I'm still waiting his excuses?

-Uh… yes.

-Thank you!

Plum seen her left. After, he took his ruler and started again to scrabble himself.

-Plum Puddin'? Strawberry Shortcake asked. "We are going to the swimming pool. Do you want to go with us?"

-I can't. The water is dangerous for my plaster. It will make him soften, and my leg will not be strap up anymore.

Have a shower had became difficult for him. He had to put his leg in a plastic bag for protect it from the water, and to stay upright and washed him with only a washcloth without go in his bathtub.

-I know you can't go on the water, I mean just stay on the edge of the swimming, for stay with us. Since your accident, you stay locked here, you need sun.

-But you know I can't walk well with my crutches.

-Of course, you never practise. You stay sit all day!

-I don't know…

-You have to keep your plaster for four months more. If you go on like that, you'll finish by become fat!

-You know I make a lot of exercise when I have to search something.

-Come on! It's good for you!

Plum Puddin' finished by agree.

When they arrived to the swimming pool, Plum immediately protected his broken leg with a napkin. Strawberry spoke to him for few minutes, but after she joined the others. Plum took a book and read. He wasn't disturbed by the noise; it was why he didn't notice immediately Huckleberry Pie was here.

-Hi?

Plum Puddin' blenched.

-Uh, hi. I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you. How are you?

-Fine, thank.

They spoke like that for a moment. Suddenly, Huckleberry Pie noticed Pupcake was escaping.

-Pupcake!

He immediately ran after his dog, but he stumbled on the plaster of his friend and fell.

-Pupcake! Come here right now!

The dog obeyed to his master. Huckleberry hugged him, and turned himself toward his friend.

-I have forgotten you can't bend your leg. I'm sorry. Have I hurt you?

Plum scrubbed his plaster.

-A little bit, don't worry. You have said you are sorry?

Huckleberry murmured something of unintelligible and fled. Plum sighed. He took his crutches, stood up with difficulties and came back home.

The autumn came, and the start of the new school year, too. The way to the school was long; Plum had difficulties for arrive to school in time, because there isn't any school bus in Strawberry Land, but when the teacher seen he had a leg on the plaster and walk with crutches, she allowed him to be a little bit late at school. Huckleberry Pie didn't know if Plum Puddin' had forgiven to him, so he didn't dared copied him, like he done before the accident.

For enjoy the students for the new school year, the teachers organized a school outing in zoo.

-Plum Puddin'? Can I speak to you, please? The teacher asked at the end of the school day.

All the children left the classroom, except Plum. He was a bit worried.

-I'm sorry to arrive late at school every day, but I live far, and…

-This is not about that, but you're right. I have noticed you have some difficulties to walk, but…

Plum Puddin' hardly dared to breath. He never had any punishment at school, but he feared to have one here.

-I'm afraid you can't follow we during the school outing.

-You are saying to me… I can't do the school outing?

-I'm sorry, yes.

Plum Puddin' sighed out of alleviation.

-I thought you wanted to punish me!

-So, you are not disappointed to can not go to the zoo with us?

-It's doesn't matter! I hate animals.

During the school outing, Plum stayed home, do his homework and some math additional. He had to keep his plaster three months more, he had finish by accustom.

During the school outside, Strawberry Shortcake took a lot of pictures.

-What are you doing?

-I'm taking pictures for Plum Puddin'. Like that, he will know what we have done.

After the school outside, she spoke to Huckleberry Pie.

-Why don't you bring the pictures to Plum Puddin'? Like that, you'll have an opportunity for apologize, she proposed.

-Why not…

When Huckleberry gone at Plum's house, he found him, he was reading in his bed.

-Uh… hello, he said.

He was a bit embarrassed.

-Hi, Huckleberry Pie. How was the school outside?

-Not bad… I bring to you some pictures.

-Really?

Huckleberry Pie showed to him the pictures, and told him about the school outing.

-It was certainly berry interesting, Plum murmured. "I regret to have not canned to come with you."

He looked at Huckleberry Pie, like if he was inviting him to say something.

-Oh, I have a lot of homework for tomorrow, I have to let you. See you tomorrow!

-See you tomorrow.

Plum Puddin' didn't know well if Huckleberry Pie was simply too ashamed for apologize, or if them friendship was really finished.

The weather was assorting to Plum's mood. It rained all the night.

The next day, Plum gone out of his house and noticed the way to school was very muddy. His crutches sank in the mud and didn't support him. He couldn't go to school like that. It was when he seen Huckleberry Pie.

-Hi, guy. You look have some problems.

-Yes, I have. I can't walk, with all this mud.

-Give me your crutches, I'll help you.

Plum obeyed and leaned on his friend. Huckleberry walked slowly to the school, and Plum followed him by jumped on his valid leg.

-Thank you berry much, he said when they arrived.

He smiled for show to Huckleberry Pie he wasn't upset with him anymore.

-You're welcome, Huckleberry murmured before to flee.

Plum Puddin' hoped they were in the way from reconciliation.

Three days later, there was a beautiful sunshine again. The children were in weekend and they had decided to play football. Plum Puddin' didn't play with them, but he was stood up near to the terrain and he looked the match. Huckleberry Pie seen him, alone, and he felt more guilty than before. Because of him, Plum Puddin' couldn't play with the others! He decided to make the pass to him. He shot on the ball towards his friend.

-Catch it!

He had shot a little bit too hard. Plum received the ball on his plaster. He cried out of pain and fell on the floor.

-Plum Puddin'!

All the children rushed toward him.

-Congratulation, Blueberry Muffin whistled to Huckleberry Pie. "Do you really want to kill him?"

Strawberry Shortcake helped Plum to stand up and she escorted him to his house. Huckleberry Pie followed them.

-Huckleberry Pie! Raspberry Tart shouted. "How do you dare come with them, after that?"

Huckleberry Pie didn't listen at her. He quickly found his two friends; they were in Plum Puddin's bedroom. He listened to the door.

-There is a crack on your plaster; your leg is maybe damaged, too. If the pain has not decrease tomorrow, I think you will better see a doctor.

When Strawberry Shortcake went out of the chamber, she met Huckleberry Pie.

-Plum Puddin' is hurt. You'd better apologize, otherwise he'll finish by think you injured him intentionally.

-Thank you, he sighed, and he entered on the room.

Plum was laid on his bed.

-Uh… Shortcake had said to me you are hurt. How are you?

Plum Puddin' turned his head. He didn't want to see Huckleberry.

-You had made me fell on the ravine, and now you had hurt me again intentionally. And you had never apologized.

-I'm sorry…

-"I'm sorry"! That's it? Because of you, my leg is broken in eight different places, and you think I'll forgive to you with only "I'm sorry"!

-Plum, listen at me…

-I had listened at you, I had waited your excuses for three months, but I had never had what I want. Now, it's too late.

He totally turned himself.

-I just want to…

-Shut up.

They stayed quiet for a long time.

-Never think I had forgiven to you. I want some excuses who went from the bottom of your heart, and your "I'm sorry" doesn't suffice, Plum Puddin' finally said.

Huckleberry Pie effloresces Plum's plaster.

-Don't touch me. You can leave.

Plum immediately regretted his words. Huckleberry sighed and left the room.

At night, Plum didn't know if he had been right to yell at Huckleberry Pie, or if he had been wrong. He regretted all that he had said. He would like hugged his friend and apologize for had been so nasty. He cried all the night, and it was not only because of the pain.

The next day, his leg still hurt him. He went early to the hospital.

-Next, please.

Plum Puddin' stood up with difficulties and entered on the X-ray room.

-What is your problem?

Plum showed to her the crack on his plaster.

-I see. You are good for have a new plaster. What happened to you?

-I had taken a ball in my plaster. It was accidentally.

-Okay. Sit here and stop breathe, please.

Plum obeyed and done his radiography.

-You can breathe, now. Here is your radiography. Look around the fractures, you can see the welding. Here, the welding had been broken, certainly because of the ball.

-You are saying to me… it's like if the bone had never resealed?

-Yes. You will have to keep your plaster one month more.

-One month more…

Plum Puddin' was waiting with impatience the day when they will remove his plaster. It embarrassed him and hindered him to do a lot of thing. One month more was huge for him.

-Okay. Have a good day.

-Have a good day, too.

Plum gone change his plaster just after.

-Hello. What happen to you?

-My plaster is damaged, I need a new one.

-Okay…

The doctor removed quickly the plaster.

-How did you break your leg?

-I had done a bad fall. A berry bad fall, I mean.

-I can see it!

Plum was a bit surprised to see his leg without the plaster. She looked had became thin.

-You look surprised. Your leg has change, it's normal. Here is your new plaster.

The doctor plastered his leg.

-Don't move and wait ten minutes, for let the plaster dry.

-I hope you're satisfied!

Raspberry Tart was running toward Huckleberry Pie.

-You had broken again Plum Puddin's leg! Because of you, he has to keep his plaster one month more!

He had broken again Plum's leg. He will never be his friend again.

-Plum Puddin'?

He was cleaning his panes when Strawberry Shortcake called him.

-Yes?

-I had seen Huckleberry Pie, five minutes before. I would to say to you he is really, really sorry.

-Me too, I'm really sorry. Yesterday, I had not been berry nice with him.

-Okay, so we can think you are reconciled. You have to apologize to each other, I find that funny.

-I will apologize as soon as possible.

Plum Puddin' tried to clean a pane, but it was too high and he fell. Strawberry Shortcake laughed and helped him to stand up.

-When will you understand there are things you can't do with a broken leg?

She touched his toes, the only part of his leg that was not covered by the plaster.

-Does your leg hurt you?

-No.

-Really? Are you sure?

-Okay, you have won! Yes, it hurt me, but just a little bit, don't worry.

Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

-You know it's dangerous. If you continue like that, you will do a relapse, and it is berry bad. You can totally loose the use of your leg! Do you want walk with crutches until the end of your life?

-Do you remember that you had said to me, there are few weeks ago?

-What had I said?

-You had said I needed to move a bit and see the sun.

-Plum Puddin', please!

After have clean his panes, Plum Puddin' gone met Huckleberry Pie.

-Huckleberry? Are you here?

Huckleberry didn't know well if he should answer.

-Uh… yes?

Plum Puddin' was shocked to see how his friend seemed sad.

-I'm come for say to you I'm sorry for had been so nasty, the day before. You can believe me, I'm sorry and it's sincere.

Huckleberry patted his friend in the back.

-I had forgiven to you. Me too, I had been nasty with you.

They stayed quiet for a long time. Huckleberry Pie was still too ashamed for said something. Plum understood Huckleberry will stay tongue-tied.

-Okay… It made me relieve to have could speak with you.

After he had left the house, Huckleberry still wondered if he will can apologize a day.

_Three month later…_

-Don't move, please, it will take one minute.

Plum Puddin' answered with a move of the head and caught the edge of the examination table. The physician removed quickly the plaster and bended his knee and hi ankle.

-Perfect. All work. You're free, now!

Plum looked at his leg. It had become thin and had changed his colour.

-Your leg will become normal soon. Now, try to walk without crutches.

Plum Puddin' gone down of the table, but, by habitude, he bended his leg for don't make it touch the floor.

-Come on. Pull your foot on the floor. Your leg is totally cured, now.

Plum tried to obey, but his leg didn't support him well, so he limped a bit.

-Maybe you should keep your crutches few days more, until you will be able to walk without them.

After had came back home, Plum practised to walk normally, for his re-education, but he still needed to leaned on one crutch.

Huckleberry Pie seen Plum, he was alone on a field. Before have understood what he was doing, he had joined him.

-Hello. I can see you are cure.

-Yes, but I have forgot how walk without crutches, and how bend my right leg. I'm learning this again.

They walked together for few minutes, without say anything. Suddenly, Huckleberry saw a hole on the field.

-Be careful!

He pushed Plum Puddin' for don't let him walk on the hole, but the two boys fell on the floor.

-Oops! Sorry.

-You had said you're sorry?

It was like if a barrage broke on Huckleberry's heart.

-Yes! I'm sorry for had stole your favourite book. I'm sorry for had made you fell on the ravine. I'm sorry for had let you without help. I'm sorry for…

-Uh! I can't stand up. Can you help me, _my friend_?

-You had said… my friend? You had forgive to me?

-Of course!

Huckleberry Pie hugged Plum Puddin' and the two old friends disappeared on the high grass.

**THE END**


End file.
